Scientedfic
Scientedfic is a good player and creator with just over 5000 stars. He has completed several easy demons, such as Noobaman Adventures, Demon Mix, and Crescendo. He is currently trying to beat The Robotic Rush by Andromeda, Theory of Clubstep by Rob Buck, Atlas by Funnygame, Fusion Bolt by Skitten, and Fractured Galaxy by Xaro and more. He primarily specializes in creating XL levels. He is also an administrator for OneNation. He loves screaming icons, which is why almost all the icons he has scream. On August 25, he quit the team for a little bit, but came back. Levels in Progress Speed Crasher A megacollab he organized. Set to be insane demon when released. Most Notable Demons * Hardest Demon Beaten: '''Windy Landscape by Woogi1411 * '''Most Ambitious Demon to Beat: Spectral Tentation by DiscJoker (45%) * 'Current Goal Demon: ' ** Nine Circles by Zobros ** Supersonic by ZenthicAlpha and more ** Fractured Galaxy by Xaro and more ** Necropolis by Neptune ** Spectral Tentation by DiscJoker * 'Closest Demon: '? * 'Worst fail on a Demon: '''Metal Crusher by GD Jose (97%) * '''Favorite Demon: ' ** Hi by Krazyman50 ** Reanimation by Terron ** Death Corridor by KaoticJumper ** Theory of Skrillex by Noobas ** Fractured Galaxy by Xaro and more * 'Favorite Extreme Demon: '''Sonic Wave by Sunix (Cyclic) * '''Closest Progress on an Extreme Demon: '''Spectral Tentation by Discjoker (45%) * '''Least Favorite Demon: ' ** Soulless by Airswipe (really frustrating) ** VeritY by Serponge (HOW TO PLAY???) Trivia * Scientedfic has played Geometry Dash since March 2016, and has since then gained over 6000 stars. * Scientedfic is a member of OneNation. He was also involved in the creation of the team, though he is not really a co-founder. * Scientedfic made the account for OneNation. The username is Team1N, owing mostly to space limitation. ** This, however, has been hacked. A new account has since been made. * Scientedfic plays with his middle right finger with the up arrow while holding the right arrow with his ring finger to release tension. He uses a 60 hz laptop. ** His ring finger seems rather squashed as a result * Scientedfic dedicated uNation to TrusTa, and holds TrusTa as his favorite player. However, he also likes Krazyman50. * Scientedfic's favorite creators include Alkali, Taman, GD Jose, SirHadoken, and WOOGI1411. ** This has expanded to include Echonox, Danolex, Funnygame, Optical, and Rafer300 * At one point in Electrodynamix, Scientedfic crashed at a very frustrating 99%. This has prompted him into extreme fury and raging. ** This is perhaps his worst fail. ** He almost smashed his laptop in the process. * Among his worst fails are: ** Electrodynamix: 99% ** Clubstep: 98% ** Sky Realm: 98% ** Metal Crusher: 97% ** Robotic Rush: 95% ** Electrodynamix v2: 95% * Scientedfic self-proclaims himself as a mediator, seeing that he has mediated many arguments * Scientedfic does not have an active YouTube channel. However, he has started posting videos, and he has more commonly been streaming. * Scientedfic tends to be quite slow in building levels. This is because he is quite busy in life, though a part of this may be that he likes to create XL levels. ** As of late, he is quite lazy with making levels, and prefers building layouts with good gameplay. * Scientedfic is more of a gameplay creator than a decoration or effects decorator, though he is trying to improve on effects. * Scientedfic is an administrator in this wiki. * Scientedfic may perhaps be the oldest member in the group. * Scientedfic is the owner of the Five Nights at Candy's Wiki. * Scientedfic is an international pianist. * Scientedfic is typing this right now. Category:Team OneNation Members Category:Creator of uNation Category:Administrator